<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ticket To L.A. by jspear</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25562716">Ticket To L.A.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jspear/pseuds/jspear'>jspear</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, F/M, One Shot, Romance, Short One Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:29:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,224</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25562716</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jspear/pseuds/jspear</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Two or Three part drabble/one-shot based on Brett Young's song "Ticket to L.A." </p>
<p>Basically guy meets girl in an airport and feelings ensue.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aelin Ashryver Galathynius | Celaena Sardothien &amp; Rowan Whitethorn, Aelin Ashryver Galathynius | Celaena Sardothien/Rowan Whitethorn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Soooo I haven’t written in forever... please excuse my lack of writing skills. I’m hoping to continue to write and get better. I’ve also never written Rowaelin and I feel like they’re a hard pair to break into when you haven’t written anything in years. Not sure if anyone can see but I AM NERVOUS AS HELL to put this one shot/drabble on here. </p>
<p>It’s just a brief piece and will probably be two or three parts. This section isn’t very long at all but I just want to see what people think of it. If you’ve got pointers, recs, whatever, message me. Always looking for feedback.</p>
<p>Anyways, without further rambling, I present you:</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had had been a day and to top things off, a massive thunderstorm was grounding all flights out of JFK for at least the next two to three hours. Rowan let out a weighted huff as he stormed away from the departure board and towards his gate, already irritated that he would have to find something to occupy his new-found free time. </p>
<p>Had he not had to change his flight last minute this morning to attend another pointless meeting, he wouldn’t be stuck in this godsforsaken city. This work trip had been nothing but a nightmare and he was two seconds away from calling up his boss and quitting. Recently promoted, Rowan didn’t want to piss anyone off but there was only so much one person could take—he was definitely teetering on the edge.</p>
<p>Adjusting his carry-on bag against his muscled shoulder, he peered around at gate numbers for gate 16 but apparently had taken a wrong turn somewhere because all he saw was signs for bathrooms and gates 19-29. Trying not to lose the little patience he still had, Rowan pinched the bridge of his nose, counting to 10 to try and distract himself from his growing frustrations. It was then he heard the most beautiful laugh he’d ever heard in his life. It was musical, its owner sounding truly happy. </p>
<p>He looked around, trying to identify the source of such a sound. To his left was a large, balding white man who was engrossed in something on his computer screen. A little further up was a young girl with headphones on who appeared to be laughing at something on her cellphone screen. Nope, much too young, he thought and continued glancing around, skimming the small mass of people occupying the chairs. Gods, why is today such utter shit? Not one of these people could have produced such a laugh. </p>
<p>Something in him urged him to continue walking down the terminal despite it not housing gate 16. He was approaching gate 22 when he heard the sound again, his neck instantly snapping in the laugh’s direction. It was then he saw who the laugh belonged to. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Aelin was laughing hysterically at Dorian’s recounting of his previous night out at the bar. Apparently, he had met a terrifying woman named Manon who had instantly captured his attention with her snark and indifference toward him. Dorian was a model, often gracing the cover of magazines and fashion ads, and was extremely use to women fawning over him left and right. His dark hair and bright blue eyes were some of his best features Aelin had to admit, but he had never been her type, not really anyways. </p>
<p>“Okay, Dor, I really do have to answer some emails and get this blog post written before I get back tonight. My flight being grounded was the perfect answer to my prayers, even if I do have to sit in these uncomfortable ass chairs for a few more hours.” She let out another peel of laughter at Dorian’s parting words before ending the call. </p>
<p>Now that her phone and best friend weren’t a distraction, Aelin pulled out her computer and started the process of logging in. While waiting for it to finicky thing to boot up, an overwhelming feeling of being watched began to wash over her. She looked around, trying to see who was staring so intently at her and almost immediately locked eyes with the most beautiful man she had ever seen. He was tall, probably around 6’ 4” with a frame of corded muscle that exuded a “don’t fuck with me” vibe.  His eyes were pine green rimmed with long lashes and his hair an unusual bright silver color.</p>
<p>The two continued to stare at one another until the man dipped his head, a small blush coloring his cheeks. He seemed nervous, running a large hand through his cropped hair and looking anywhere but her. She bit her lip, trying to curb the small smile that was attempting to surface at his expense. A few more awkward moments passed before the stranger decided to approach her. With each step in her direction, the butterflies in her stomach grew—the feeling of nervousness was almost too much to swallow down. </p>
<p>Aelin was used to male attention, she was gorgeous and knew it, and nervousness when meeting men was an entirely new situation for her. Gods, please don’t say something stupid, she kept repeating to herself as he closed the distance between them. She didn’t think it possible, but he was even more devastatingly handsome up close and she was doing everything in her power to keep it together. </p>
<p>He flashed her a dazzling smile and extended his hand towards her, “Hey, I’m Rowan.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please enjoy part 2! Comments and feedback are always appreciated... </p><p>Thank you so much for reading my words.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rowan hoped he looked completely charming to this girl and not like an idiot on the brink of a meltdown, which as exactly how he was feeling standing there, arm extended. This girl was breathtakingly beautiful—her golden hair and turquoise eyes with a gold center only helping her stand out even more. </p><p>The girl smiled, her full, pink bottom lip partially disappearing between white teeth as she reached out to grab his hand. “Consider me charmed,” she chuckled giving his hand a small shake. Ah, there’s that sound again. Gods keep it together man, Rowan lectured himself, forcing his hand to let go of hers. </p><p>“Is this seat taken?” Rowan asked while motioning to the chair next to her. </p><p>“No, it isn’t. Let me just move my bag.” </p><p>He gracefully slid into the seat, careful not to step on anything or bump into her. With as nervous as he was, it was a feat he hadn’t done something stupid. A quiet moment passed, and the girl arched her eyebrow at him, clearly indicating the ball was in his court. </p><p>“I, uh, hadn’t really thought past introducing myself,” he confessed. Glancing up, he could see a faint smile on her pink lips. Now being much closer, it was evident she spent time in the sun, as a light smattering of freckles graced her nose and cheekbones. The sound of her soft voice interrupted his not-so-subtle gawking.</p><p>“—where are you headed to?” </p><p>Before he could stop himself, Rowan answered, “Anywhere with you.” Mortification set in lightening quick and he could feel his ears burning. There was the something stupid he had tried so hard to avoid. This wasn’t a girl that you used a line on, he knew that from the moment he saw her. Hopefully, she’d find his confidence or idiocy, attractive. </p><p>“Rowan does that line usually work for you?” she quipped, amusement coloring her tone. </p><p>“I dunno, you tell me.”</p><p>She let out a small giggle followed by a simple maybe. With each new laugh, it was becoming more evident that he’d do anything to keep her laughing like that. Gods, what is wrong with me? I don’t even know this girl and I’m acting like a damn puppy.  </p><p>“I hope I’m not interrupting anything. I saw you pull your computer out and I wouldn’t want to keep you.” </p><p>“Oh, I need to reply to work emails and do a blog post, but honestly, I’ll probably have all night. Have you seen that storm on the radar? It’s nothing but red and yellow.” She turned her computer screen towards him. His green eyes roved over the screen and he couldn’t contain his grown. </p><p>“Tired of me already? It’s been what, five minutes?” she teased. </p><p>“Uh, no, it’s not that. You’re great—oh I mean this is great… oh Mala, I am just going to stop talking now.” If he hadn’t been blushing before, he definitely was now. Maybe she couldn’t see it as he was palming his face in embarrassment.</p><p>Rowan felt soft fingers tugging on his hand and gave into their force. Pine green eyes met turquoise and the corners of his mouth titled up without his permission. “I was only kidding, just relax… I don’t bite,” she advised with a wink. </p><p>“I’m trying, but I don’t think I’ve ever seen someone quite so beautiful,” he admitted softly, half hoping she wouldn’t hear him. </p><p>“I am pretty damn attractive.” </p><p>It was his turn to laugh, caught off guard by her comment. Confidence was hot and with each minute that passed, Rowan found himself more enchanted with this blonde woman. He would sell his own soul at this point for the chance to keep distracting her. <br/>“You said you were supposed to be writing a blog post.  What’s the topic?”</p><p> </p><p>Aelin had laughed more in the last two hours than she had in months—her abs and face were actually hurting from it. Not only was Rowan smart, attractive, and passionate, he was funny. Working in L.A. had given her a new appreciation for genuine people and this man fit that description to a T. </p><p>It was now midnight and the storm actually seemed to be getting worse. Pouring rain beat against the large expense of windows that lined the terminal and occasionally, lightening lit up the sky enough that the pair could see the runways. Rowan had never said what flight he was on and she hoped it was this one. In the back of her head, she was trying to ignore the idea of dating this silver haired man. </p><p>Aelin took a long sip of her beer and decided to ask Rowan about his life. “So, now that we’ve done 3 hours of small talk, I’m going to be nosy. What do you do for a living, Rowan?”</p><p>“I work for a book publisher, trying to work my way up the totem pole to editor. I’ve been with Terrasen Publishing Co. for 3 years now. One of the books I helped just made the NY Times Best Sellers list.” </p><p>“That’s amazing!” Aelin gushed. “I love to read, but I haven’t had much time lately. You have to give me a list of book recommendations.” Studying for the LSAT and working full-time had taken up all of her spare time, but now that she was accepted into law school, she didn’t have to spend hours reading test prep books. </p><p>“Well since you’ve been nosy, I’ll return the sentiment in kind,” Rowan chuckled, the warm timber of his voice wrapping around her like a warm blanket. “Pray tell, what was eating up all your free time?”</p><p>“I was studying for law school and between working full-time and LSAT books, I barely had time to sleep. But I just got accepted into law school next spring, so I was here in NY visiting a friend to celebrate.” Honestly, Aelin had wanted to catch up on stuff in L.A. but Nehemia had insisted she come see the Big Apple and paid for the trip as a congratulatory gift. </p><p>“You’ll be a kick ass lawyer, I can already see it in just the short time we’ve been sitting here,” Rowan said warmly as he gently patted her knee. Aelin turned and took a big drink of her beer, trying to hide the fact her eyes were watering at his reassurance. It wasn’t like her to be so sentimental, especially where strangers were concerned, but it was different with him. She could feel it on a cosmic level not that she was ready to admit that. </p><p>With a sniffle disguised as a cough, Aelin angled her body back towards the man at her side, praying that her turquoise eyes weren’t rimmed red. Unfortunately, he did notice but as he opened his mouth to speak, a particularly large roll of thunder stopped him from questioning her. </p><p>“Well, I’d say it’s probably not safe to fly. Looks like you and I will be stuck here all night,” he declared with a smirk.  </p><p>Gods, I could only be so lucky, she thought to herself as tentatively placed her head on his shoulder, willing to use the alcohol as an excuse if he said anything about her breach of personal space.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Final part! I hope you all enjoyed reading this. This last part was fun to write :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A warm, tingling sensation spread throughout Rowan as the girl, who had captured his attention so completely, rested her head against him. It was late, she was probably tired, as it was inching further into the wee early morning hours. They’d had a few drinks, talked and laughed, leaving her no time to get any of her work done. He wanted to feel bad for distracting her, but he couldn’t muster up an ounce of regret no matter how hard he tried.</p><p>Deciding to live in the moment, Rowan leaned his head against hers, reveling in the companionable silence that had settled around them. He needed time to process this entire situation anyhow. He’d never flown by the seat of his pants a day in his life, but reason had evaporated the moment he’d heard her laugh. It was almost as though he was coming home for the first time in his life. </p><p>Jesus man, you sound like a damn romance novel, Rowan internally chastised himself. Fate. Serendipity. Whatever this was with her, right now. . . these things didn’t actually happen in real life. This was just two strangers sharing a moment because they had nothing else to do, right? </p><p>“Ro?” she said quietly, almost so that he missed it amongst the raging thoughts in his head.</p><p>“Yes?” he asked in the same hushed tone. </p><p>“What’s your favorite animal?” </p><p>He tried to stifle a laugh but was unsuccessful, causing the woman to lift her blonde head from his shoulder—he promptly felt the loss of contact so acutely it was almost painful. With a shake of his head, he cleared his throat and proceeded to answer her rather random question. “A hawk.” </p><p>She smiled, quite wickedly,  and a rather mischievous glint filled her bright blue eyes. “Oh, like those birds that eat dead animals off the side of the interstate?” </p><p>“No! Those are buzzards. Hawks are majestic and powerful. Buzzards are straggly, ugly even,” indignation punctuating his words. </p><p>“Goodness, you sounded wounded, Buzzard. I was only kidding!” </p><p>“Buzzard?” She couldn’t be serious, likening him to a bird who ate dead things for a living. Disgusting. </p><p>“Yeah, that’s your nickname now, Buzzard.” She informed him, her smile growing larger by the second.  </p><p>“That’s it, I’ve found your only flaw. You’re a terrible nicknamer. If I’m a bird, I’m a hawk. I mean have you seen me? Tall, muscled, green eyes most women would kill for? Look like I could grace the cover of a men’s fashion magazine?” he rapidly fired while motioning up and down along his body. </p><p>“I don’t see it,” the stranger deadpanned with a facial expression to match.</p><p>Rowan craned his head back, trying to decipher if she was serious. Several tense seconds passed amongst them before she cracked up, nudging their shoulders together. </p><p>“I’m only kidding. You should have seen your face! Gods, you’re like the hottest guy I’ve ever seen, and my best friend is a male model, so I would know.” He watched suddenly as her face grew beet red for the first time all night at the realization of what she’d allowed to cross her lips. </p><p>“Oh, so the hottest guy you’ve ever seen, huh?” he mused and waggled his silver brows. </p><p>“I think I’ll just melt into the floor now,” she muttered, sliding down in her chair, a beautiful pout taking residence upon her face. The maneuver caused her white t-shirt to ride up, revealing a small silver of tanned skin. His throat grew instantly dry and subconsciously he reached out, tracing the bare skin with a calloused fingertip. </p><p>Her soft hand brushed against his, starling him. Like a child getting caught with their hand in the cookie jar, he tried to yank his hand back, all too aware of the multiple boundaries he’d carelessly violated. However, she latched her hand onto his, preventing him from severing their contact. </p><p>Pine green met turquoise and the air grew thick with unspoken feelings. Both continued to stare, bodies moving closer until lips were barely a hair’s breadth away. It would take nothing to feel her velvet, pink lips against his and Rowan wasn’t going to waste the moment. Her eyes fluttered shut, a clear invitation to kiss her, but he never got the chance as a loud voice rang out over head. Surprised by the unwelcome intrusion, they fell apart, moment ruined.  </p><p> </p><p>“Flights are now starting do board. The storm has moved out of the airport’s vicinity and it is safe to resume flights. Please check the information boards to see updated flight schedules regarding arrivals and departures. Again, we apologize for the delays, thank you for your patience.”</p><p>I can’t believe I almost kissed him. I don’t even know him. Damn PA system. Aelin internally cursed while avoiding Rowan’s heated gaze. “Uh, I guess we should check out those updates,” she said lamely, gesturing towards the cluster of monitors with her thumb. </p><p>“Oh, I guess you’re right.” </p><p>He stood, offering his arm to her. She looped hers through his and both awkwardly wandered towards the screens. She eyed the small text up and down, finally noting when the flight to L.A. was boarding out of gate 22. A small glance to her right revealed a brooding Rowan. </p><p>“So, when does your flight leave?” </p><p>“Looks like I still have a while,” he replied quickly, schooling his features to replace his frown with an impartial look instead. </p><p>Aelin turned from the board and started to walk back to their seats, tossing over her shoulder, “My flight appears to be boarding next. Well, if that shit is to be believed.” Rowan’s steps faltered for just a moment, like he needed a pause to digest what she had said, before he resumed following her. Perhaps he didn’t want this night to end either but then again, she could be projecting her own feelings onto him. There was a strong chance the sentiment was not mutual. That possibility caused her heart to painfully stutter and she rubbed her chest, trying to quell the ache that was taking root. </p><p>The duo plopped into their chairs, both electing to stay silent. Finally, it was Rowan who breached the chasm that had developed, “I guess you’ll have to answer your emails and write your blog post on the plane ride. I’m afraid I’ve occupied all your free time.”</p><p>“Looks that way,” she muttered, picking up her discarded laptop from the floor and shutting it down prior to slipping into her bag. Aelin wasn’t why, but his remark had further soured her mood. She would do anything to spend another few hours with him. Sell a kidney. Send a nude photo to Arobynn Hamel, the creepy lawyer that worked for uncle. That man was always hitting on her, but she’d never felt like this before and desperation was setting in by the minute. </p><p>The part of her that was used to be disappointed and incessantly let down was reminding her of all the reasons this couldn’t or wouldn’t last. Quite honestly, she was sure the bubble the two had forged couldn’t last past tonight. She’d get on that plane and Rowan would end up being just another person, floating out of her life as quickly as he’d entered it. Things didn’t work out for her, ever. Her parents, Chaol, Sam… all of them finite examples of how life shit on her when she least expected it. </p><p>Too wrapped up in feeling sorry for herself, Aelin hadn’t noticed Rowan move closer to her, until she felt the same calloused fingertip that had branded her skin earlier, apply gentle pressure beneath her chin. Willing herself not to cry in front of a stranger, she glanced up through her lashes. He looked concerned, the tip of a question on his tongue. </p><p>He kept his finger perched beneath her chin and leaned his forehead against hers. “You never told me your name.”</p><p>She snickered. If he had been trying to distract her from herself, he’d certainly succeeded. He was right, she hadn’t told him her name for a good reason, and she wasn’t sure she’d tell him; a little mystery could be a good thing. “I know, it was intentional. You could be a serial killer after all.  You are good looking, give off a mysterious air, sought out a girl sitting alone in an airport. All these things just scream serial killer, ya know. I binge watch murder shows like the rest of the country.” </p><p>“First, you liken me to a buzzard and now I’m a serial killer?  No wonder you’re single, you can’t give a compliment or flirt to save your life,” he jested, not moving at all while he did so. </p><p>Aelin pulled back and scoffed, “I’ll have you know, I’m an excellent flirt. Shame on you for suggesting otherwise.” She paused, tucking a piece of hair that had fallen loose behind her ear.  “Besides, you don’t know I’m single! Buzzard!” </p><p>“Well, I hope you are,” he confessed, staring intensely at her. </p><p>“I’ll get back to you. I’m pretty sure there’s this very attractive man just waiting to take me out. I mean, I am a solid 10 and swim 5 times a week. You should see me in my bikini. It’s gold—” She would have continued torturing him, but Rowan sounded like he might cough up a lung. Being the merciful woman she was, Aelin leaned over and patted his back, trying to hide a shit eating grin the entire time. </p><p>“I’m good, I’m good,” he stated, waving her off. Mmm, I bet you are. </p><p>Before the two could continue, the same monotonous voice from earlier sounded overhead yet again, “Now boarding flight 547 JFK to LAX. Please make your way to the proper gate with your tickets and ID ready. Again, flight 547 JFK to LAX now boarding.” </p><p>Aelin’s stomach dropped at the stark reminder that their time was indeed ending. Rowan’s face crumpled as he came to the same realization. </p><p>“That’s me,” she mumbled, sadly. Rowan, being a gentleman, stood and bent down to pick up Aelin’s bag from the floor. He tenderly slipped the bag onto her shoulder, making sure it was in a comfortable position. Both stared, unwilling to utter goodbye. It was in that stubborn and stifling silence that Aelin decided she would divulge her name but not in the way he probably expected. </p><p>She rifled through her bag, finding a Sharpie. “Give me your hand and close your eyes.” </p><p>Rowan did as she demanded and extended his large hand towards her expectedly for the second time tonight. She scribbled her name and number on his open palm and then pressed his fingers around it, sealing it with a featherlight kiss. “Please don’t look at it until I board the plane.” </p><p>Rowan cocked his head, finding her request peculiar, but decided to acquiesce, giving a slight nod. Aelin smiled faintly whilst placing a hand on his shoulder, rising to her tip toes, and brushing a soft kiss against his stubbled cheek. Her lips lingered for a few more seconds than necessary and before she could stop herself, she hastily turned and disappeared through gate. 22.  </p><p>Rowan watched the beautiful golden blonde woman until she disappeared from his view. He then gave himself another ten seconds before he opened his hand, revealing what she had written.</p><p>Aelin. 423-555-9048.  His face split in two. Despite no longer being in front of him, this woman was still making an impression. A beautiful name for a beautiful girl. He slunk back down into the uncomfortable plastic chair that he’d occupied for the previous 8 hours and continued to stare at his hand. Time seemed to stop as he sat there, analyzing his feelings and the situation that was quite literally, at hand. With renewed purpose, he sat up straighter and pulled out his phone, googling the distance between Seattle and L.A. </p><p>One state—Oregon. 1,135 miles. 18 hours in a car. A stuffy plane ride. This was just a short list of what separated them. This woman—Aelin—could in fact be the love of his life and here he was wasting time compiling stupid lists. He should be calling her. Gods, he should have chased after her. But he’d already acted out of character when he rashly scoured the airport for the owner of such magical laughter. </p><p>Could I really do it? Could I chase after someone I’ve only known for 8 hours? He repeated this over and over to himself until he could no longer counter himself.  </p><p>Having spent so long talking to Aelin and then spending more time agonizing over what he should do, Rowan had missed his flight to Seattle by a couple of hours. But he wasn’t sorry. This day had started out in such a shit way and by the time he had gotten to the airport, Rowan was ready to curse Hellas and label it the second worst day of his life. </p><p>If you asked him now though, he’d tell you it was the day that changed his life.</p><p>Was it cosmic forces? Fate? Luck? He didn’t know but he wasn’t going to question it any further. He picked up his carry on and slung it over his back as he approached the ticket counter. </p><p>“Ah yes, I need a ticket for the next available flight to LAX.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>